Sokol a rys
by patolozka
Summary: Povídka sepsaná na motivy filmu Jestřábí žena. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Sokol a rys**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Romance, Slash

**Upozornění:** Smrt jedné postavy.

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Albus Brumbál, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrangeová

**Popis příběhu:** Povídka začíná na konci Harryho sedmého ročníku na astronomické věži. Příběh je o rok posunutý. Harry a Brumbál se vydali na lov viteálu a při návratu je překvapí smrtijedi. Ignoruji Albusovo prokletí prstenem a Regulovu záměnu přívěsků.

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**A/N:**_ Měla jsem touhu napsat nějaký delší kapitolový příběh. Jelikož mám pohádkové období, inspirovala jsem se jedním překrásným starším filmem. Je také docela zajímavé, že jsem povídku začala psát o víkendu a následně tento film v neděli večer dávali. Takže jsem si mohla oprášit svoje vědomosti. V průběhu psaní jsem zřejmě také začala být ovlivňovaná Pánem prstenů, tak tam můžeme objevit podobné prvky i v tomto směru. Snad se vám to bude líbit._

ooOoo

**Kapitola první**

Přemístili se na astronomickou věž, ale Harry cítil, že ředitel se nachází na pokraji zhroucení. Mladík ho musel podepírat ze všech sil, aby se neskácel na ledovou zem. Vítr si pohrával s jejich hábity a ve vzduchu byla cítit vysoká koncentrace vlhkosti. Za chvilku bude pršet. Jako by počasí vycítilo náladu dnešního dne a přizpůsobilo se. Těžké tmavé mraky se rozprostíraly po celé obloze.

Proč jen ten pošetilý stařík trval na tom, že půjdou jen sami dva? Voldemortův viteál sice našli a odnesli, ale za strašlivou cenu. Nebýt Brumbálova zásahu na poslední chvíli, zemřeli by tam v jeskyni na břehu moře oba dva.

Harry zaťal znavené svaly a opřel se o sloup. Stále přidržoval staršího muže, který na něm visel plnou vahou. Měli se přenést rovnou na ošetřovnu, teď už to Harry věděl, ale byl rád, že se vůbec dostali do hradu. A když už jsou tady, budou to muset nějak zvládnout. Vytáhl cesmínovou hůlku a vyslal svého patrona s prosbou o pomoc. Zářivý rys se uklonil a rozběhl se temnou chodbou rovnou do sklepení, kam mu jeho pán nařídil.

Albus se mezitím dal trochu dohromady a pokusil se postavit. Ale stále se třásl po celém těle.

„Jak je vám, řediteli?" zeptal se starostlivě sedmnáctiletý mladík a vyčaroval stoličku, na kterou se bělovlasý stařík s úlevou posadil. Pak zvedl hlavu a zadíval se do očí svého mladého přítele.

„Budu v pořádku, Harry. Co by také Severusovy lektvary a moje citrónové bonbony nenapravily, že?" Snažil se mluvit zvesela, ale v modrých očích i ve výrazu celé jeho tváře byla patrná smrtelná únava.

Harry si povzdechl a položil ruku na Albusovo rameno. „Pomoc už je na cestě," řekl a starý muž jen přikývl.

V následující vteřině zaslechli hlasité prásknutí dveří a po schodech spěchalo několik lidí najednou. Harry je už chtěl s úsměvem přivítat, když se Albus neočekávaně rychle vymrštil a odstrčil mladšího muže do tmavého kouta.

„Pane, co to…" Ředitel zavrtěl hlavou a gestem mu přikázal, aby zůstal zticha.

Nemuseli čekat dlouho. Na vrcholu schodiště se jako první objevila hlava Fenrira Šedohřbeta, po ní Bellatrix Lestrangeová následovaná Dracem Malfoyem.

„Ale, ale, ale… Kohopak to tu máme?" zaskřehotala čarodějnice v rozevlátých černých šatech a divoce zakoulela očima. „Měl jsi pravdu, drahoušku, je přesně tam, kde jsi říkal…" Věnovala Malfoyovi okouzlující pohled a Draco se zachvěl a zblednul ještě víc, než už byl.

„Dej se do toho," zachrčel vlkodlak a začal větřit. Harry se obával, že ho ten čaroděj určitě objeví. Vlkodlaci byli známí zbystřenými smysly i ve své lidské podobě. Ale silný vítr foukal směrem od Fenrira a znemožňoval mu odvést dobrou práci. Mladý muž měl hůlku v pohotovosti a čekal na nejvhodnější okamžik k útoku. Pak sebou trhl, když Brumbál náhle promluvil.

„Velmi důmyslné, Draco. Byl to tvůj nápad, že ano? Jak jsi do školy přivedl své přátele?" Celou dobu se díval do ocelově šedých očí, které byly naplněny hrůzou z toho, co se bude dít.

„Rozplývavá skříň," vyhrkl rychle zmijozelský mladík. „V komnatě nejvyšší potřeby."

Brumbál přikývl a Harry viděl, s jakým úsilím se drží na nohou. „Jistě má někde své dvojče, že?"

„U Borgina a Burkse," potvrdil smrtijedský novic.

„Dost řečí a dělej!" vykřikla nenávistně Bella a Draco se napjal. Hůlku svíral křečovitě v ruce a zvolna ji pozvedl. Díval se na Brumbála a ten mu jeho pohled beze strachu opětoval.

„Draco, ty nejsi vrah," pronesl ředitel smířlivě.

„Mlčte!" vyjel na něj Draco a oči se mu skelně leskly. Věděl, že to nedokáže a zároveň věděl, že to prostě musí udělat. Buď tohle, nebo smrt. Přinutil všechny své svaly spolupracovat a natahoval se, aby vyslovil svou první smrtící kletbu.

Málem vyletěl z kůže, když za sebou zaslechl zašustění pláště, a pak známý ledový hlas vedoucího své koleje. „Ne." Draco uskočil a zadíval se na svého kmotra zoufalým pohledem.

Severus přezíravě přehlédl celou situace. Na jedné straně stál Brumbál a na druhé Draco, Bella a Fenrir. Někde tu ještě musel vězet Potter, o tom neměl nejmenších pochyb.

Otočil se k řediteli. Neměl obavy, že by na něj smrtijedi zaútočili. Byl přece s nimi. Jeden z věrných. Albus vypadal, že už se déle neudrží na nohách, ruce se mu chvěly téměř neznatelně, ale ten třas tam byl a nedal se přisuzovat sílícímu větru. Trochu více se napřímil, a pak promluvil k mistrovi lektvarů. „Severusi, prosím…"

Zmijozel zvedl hůlku a mávnul s ní v dokonalé souhře s celým tělem. „Avada Kedavra!" Z ebenové hůlky vyšlehl zelený paprsek a přesně zasáhl svůj cíl.

Vlkodlak padl k zemi zcela nepřipraven.

Bella zůstala na vteřinu úplně ochromená šokem, ale Potter naštěstí nezaváhal a složil ji mrštivou kletbou. Čarodějnice stačila jen vykřiknout, než přelétla vnitřní prostory celé věže a skončila na druhém konci u stěny.

Draco vykulil oči. Když mu došlo, na které straně Severus celou tu dobu stojí, okamžitě se otočil na patě a bez jediného pohledu utekl po schodech pryč. Ti tři ho nechali běžet. Prioritou bylo postarat se o ředitele a dohlédnout na Bellatrix.

Albusovi se podlomila kolena, ale Harry byl v tu ránu u něj a znovu mu pomohl usadit se na židli. „Děkuji vám, chlapci, zase jste mě zachránili," vydechl ředitel, než se mu zavřely oči a mohl konečně omdlít.

Harry se s obavami zadíval na Snapea. Ten právě dokončoval spoutávání čarodějnice, která už byla očividně pod znehybňujícím kouzlem. Pak švihl hůlkou a začal ji levitovat spolu s tělem vlkodlaka dolů po schodech. Harry ho následoval s ředitelem opatrně letícím před ním. Dával pozor, aby ho bezpečně dopravil na ošetřovnu.

Bellu a mrtvé tělo zanechali v prázdné učebně pod pohledem profesora Kratiknota a spěchali s bezvládným ředitele za madam Pomfreyovou.

Poppy je všechny tři začala okamžitě obskakovat, ale když zjistila, že nejvážněji zraněný a fyzicky naprosto vyčerpaný je opravdu pouze Albus, rozdala jim lektvary proti bolesti a na obnovu sil a poslal je pryč. Oba si potřebovali důkladně odpočinout.

Harry ani netušil, proč se svým profesorem Obrany sladil klok a vydal se do sklepení. V poslední době spolu v soukromí dobře vycházeli, ale na veřejnosti museli stále udržovat zdání nepřátelství. S tím byl teď ovšem konec. Žádné předstírání, konec přetvářky. Teď už se vědělo, kdo stojí na které straně. I když navenek to mohlo vypadat jako ironie osudu, že se obávaný temný profesor přiklonil na stranu světla.

Když byli uvnitř, Harry se usadil do křesla u krbu, zatímco Severus jim oběma nalil štědrou dávku ohnivé whisky.

„Věděl jste to?" zeptal se Harry nedočkavě, skleničku zatím odložil stranou.

Severus nadzdvihl obočí a Harry doplnil: „Že je to Malfoy, kdo chce ředitele zabít!"

„Jistě," přikývl lektvarista, „Od začátku."

„Neřekl jste mi to…" obvinil ho Harry dotčeně.

„Ne. Ředitel na tom trval. Měl jste se soustředit na svůj úkol – na trénink – a ne se rozptylovat malichernostmi," pronesl nezúčastněně profesor.

„Malichernostmi?" vyjel na něj Harry. „Tak tomu říká? Natolik si cení svého života?" Málem vyskočil na nohy, ale vzápětí se upokojil, protože Albus by pravděpodobně přesně taková slova skutečně zvolil. Otočil se na svého učitele a zeptal se pro ujištění: „Bude v pořádku, že?"

„Samozřejmě. Ředitel má více životů než kočka, což je jen dobře, vezmeme-li v úvahu jeho sklony k riskování," ušklíbl se mistr lektvarů a Harry se na něj smutně usmál.

„Co se vlastně stalo v jeskyni?" zeptal se Severus, protože sice věděl, proč a kam šli, ale neznal všechny podrobnosti. Harry mu vypověděl celý příběh a následně vítězoslavně vytáhl stříbrný medailon s motivem hada. Snažil se ho dotýkat co nejméně. Dobře cítil, jak vibruje temnou magií. Položil zmijozelův šperk na stůl mezi ně a Severus se naklonil, aby si jej prohlédl. Negativní vlny se začaly šířit a skoro se jich dotýkaly. Nakonec učitel vytáhl hůlku a odlevitoval předmět do schránky nad krbem, kterou ještě posílil několika ochrannými kouzly.

Harry si oddechl, že už tahle zodpovědnost konečně neleží na jeho ramenou.

„Malfoy?" zeptal se. Chtěl vědět, co se stane s jeho největším nepřítelem. Cítil k němu obrovskou nenávist, ale zároveň se trochu obával, co se s ním stane. Na věži vypadal tak… nejistě, zranitelně. Skoro by ho litoval.

„Utekl domů a následně pravděpodobně ke svému pánovi."

„Nechtěl to udělat…" pronesl Harry po chvilce zamyšlení.

„Ne," odpověděl Severus a díval se s respektem na mladšího muže před sebou. Již dávno si uvědomil, že Harry dospěl. Ale dnešního dne to přímo bilo do očí. Ležela na něm zátěž celého světa a on přesto dokázal každé ráno vstát a usmívat se a ještě se zajímat o osud druhých. Musel ho za to obdivovat. Myšlenkami se vrátil ke svému kmotřenci.

„Co s ním bude?" zeptal se Harry a obavy v jeho hlase už byly přímo hmatatelné.

„To už není v mé moci. Ale trestu jistě neujde…" odpověděl lektvarista a uhnul pohledem, než se zadíval do plamenů. Také se obával o mladého Malfoye, ale neviděl pro něj žádné východisko. Kdyby jen zůstal, kdyby k němu přišel s prosbou o pomoc. Ale on nic takového neudělal, a ač v něm možná byla trocha lítosti nad jeho činy a rozhodnutími, u Voldemorta mu to nebude k ničemu. Škoda jeho života, škoda tak nadějného mladého muže, ale už není nic, co by pro něj mohl učinit.

Harry sebou cukl a vyskočil na nohy. „Lestrangeová a další Smrtijedi!" vykřikl a otáčel se, jakoby chtěl vyběhnout z místnosti.

„Bella je už touto dobou v rukách bystrozorů. Filius není žádný začátečník. Okamžitě zburcoval ostatní učitele, aby prohledali školu a našli další případné smrtijedy. Všechno je v pořádku,… Harry," domlouval mu lektvarista jako malému dítěti. Samotného ho překvapilo, kde se v něm ta trpělivost vzala.

„Dobře," řekl mladý muž a sklouzl znovu unaveně do křesla. Natáhl se pro skleničku a přiťuknul si se svým učitelem na zdraví, než ji do sebe kopnul. Ta pálivá chuť byla téměř k nepřežití, ale probudila v něm poslední zbytky energie, které mu ještě zbývaly na to, aby se vydal do nebelvírské ložnice.

Ještě než stiskl kliku těžkých dubových dveří, zeptal se. „Už je po všem, pane?"

„Pro dnešek ano, pane Pottere," odpověděl tiše Severus a Harry jen přikývl, a pak odešel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sokol a rys**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Romance, Slash

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

**Kapitola druhá**

Draco děkoval svému štěstí, že se dostal ze školy až na hranici pozemků, aniž by ho kdokoliv sledoval. Byl poháněný děsivým strachem.

Jak se mohlo všechno tak zvrtnout? Celý rok se na tu chvíli připravoval. Několikrát už byl tak blízko. Temný pán na něj spoléhal a on ho zklamal. Jak se před něj teď vůbec může postavit? Jak se mu jen podívá do očí? Mladý muž se zachvěl už jen při tom pomyšlení. Bál se Voldemortovy reakce, a když se na to podíval i z druhé strany, tak i reakce svého otce. Ale už neměl na vybranou. Jeho strana byla jasná. Byl vychován, aby velebil moc, aby si cenil nadřazenosti čistokrevné rasy, a nehodlal se toho vzdát jen proto, že jeho kmotr zradil. Měl Severuse rád a v určitých chvílích k němu vzhlížel, ale tohle bylo neodpustitelné. On, mocný, silný kouzelník se postavil na stranu těch slabochů a bláznů? Na stranu ó velkého slavného Pottera? Jak směšné?

Přitáhl si hábit blíže k tělu a přemístil se na Manor.

Jeho domov ho přivítal dost nevlídně. Nebo se tak Draco alespoň cítil. Matka celou dobu plakala a otec přecházel po pokoji a rozhazoval rukama.

Zklamal. Věděl to. Nedokázal splnit svůj úkol a ještě při jeho akci přišli o dva věrné služebníky. Temný pán bude zuřit. Bella pro něj byla jako věrný psíček a Fenrir dychtivě splnil jakýkoliv šílený úkol, který mu zadal. Vlkodlak miloval vraždění. Nezáleželo na tom, kdo byl jeho cílem. Žena, muž, dospělý či dítě, kouzelník či mudla. Byl posedlý násilím a vyžíval se v něm.

„Musíš předstoupit před Pána zla a čelit mu. Čím déle to budeme odkládat, tím horší to může být, Draco," promluvil otec a celý se chvěl. Sám si byl dobře vědom toho, co všechno je v sázce. Čest celé rodiny a také jejich životy.

Narcissa se rozplakala ještě víc a vrhla se jim do náruče. Lucius svou ženu odstrčil a syna skoro násilím odtáhnul ven z domu. Oba se přemístili do Voldemortova sídla.

ooOoo

Na Raddleově statku byl jen Temný pán s Naginim a jeho věrný služebník Peter. Ten červ se málem sesypal hrůzou, když je viděl, ale uvedl je do salónu, kde je Temný pán již netrpělivě očekával.

Věděl, že se měl dnes konečně splnit jeho sen. Byl si jistý, že se to Dracovi nemůže podařit. Nebyl tak naivní, aby důvěřoval mladíčkovi, že dokáže zabít čaroděje Brumbálova formátu. Chtěl tak potrestat Luciusovu rodinu. Trochu poničit jeho sebevědomí a posílit svou vlastní pozici.

„Můj pane," pronesl Lucius a poklekl se svým synem po boku. Oba dva sklonili hlavy a čekali, až je vyzve, aby vzhlédli. Voldemort se ušklíbl. Byli jako ovce, které jdou na porážku.

„Tebe jsem neočekával, Luciusi," promluvil líně Voldemort a očima se zaměřil na mladšího muže před sebou, který nedokázal skrýt svůj strach. „Pojď sem, Draco. Jak dopadl tvůj úkol?" zeptal se mazlivě temný čaroděj.

Draco opatrně vzhlédl a rozechvěle se postavil na nohy. Přistoupil blíž. „Můj pane,…" začal Draco, ale zaváhal.

„Tak mluv!" vyštěkl Voldemort, začal s tím usmrkancem ztrácet trpělivost.

„Našel jsem Brumbála na věži, byl slabý. Chtěl… Chtěl jsem ho zabít, ale objevil se Snape a nedovolil mi to dokončit. Jenže pak… místo, aby Brumbála zabil, zasáhl Fenrira. A Bellu zneškodnil Potter, který se skrýval někde v rohu. Můj pane, snažil jsem se…" breptal Draco a během svého monologu klesal níž až níž, až teď už znovu klečel.

„Snažil? Snažil? Jen zbabělec utíká z bitvy, Draco, a ty si nezasloužíš zůstávat v mých službách!" rozzuřil se Temný pán a rudé oči mu žhnuly.

„Můj pane," pokusil se Lucius, ale neměl nejmenší šanci.

„_Crucio_," pronesl tiše Voldemort, jako by prostě běžně konverzoval, a Draco se bolestivě sesunul k zemi. „Musíš se naučit, můj mladý příteli, že já nezdar neuznávám! Kvůli tobě jsem přišel o dva nejvěrnější smrtijedy. Kvůli tobě jsem nedosáhl svého cíle!" Voldemort mluvil stále rychleji a intenzivněji. Ukončil kouzlo a zadíval se na mladíka, jako na kořist, která už nemá kam uniknout. „Kvůli tobě, můj nevděčný chlapče, teď tvůj otec zemře."

Draco skoro zešílel bolestí, ale všechna slova ještě dokázal vnímat. Tohle byl ten nejhorší cruciatus, který kdy obdržel. Zoufale se zadíval na svého otce a koutkem oka vnímal, jak se Voldemort natahuje k dalšímu švihu hůlkou. Lucius se přikrčil a očekával nevyhnutelné.

A pak se Draco odhodlal ke svému poslednímu činu. Možná nebyl dokonalým člověkem, možná se přiklonil na špatnou stranu, ale svého otce miloval a nedokázal by snést, aby kvůli němu zemřel. Z poledních sil se zvednul a vrhnul se na Luciuse, aby ho ochránil. „Ne!" zakřičel z plných plic a sesunul se s ním na zem.

Ve stejnou chvíli se v pokoji zeleně zablesklo a Voldemortovo kouzlo vyletělo zamýšleným směrem.

Jakmile se prach usadil, bylo jasné, že v místnosti leží jedno mrtvé tělo navíc, ovšem nepatřilo Luciusovi Malfoyovi, ale jeho synovi.

Voldemort se zatvářil zklamaně, ale pak se hrůzně usmál. Měl, co chtěl. Donutil někoho pykat za dnešní nezdar a vlastně ani tolik nezáleželo na tom, že to nakonec odnesl Draco a ne jeho otec. Lucius mu koneckonců sloužil už léta a byl dobře vycvičený. Ten mladý kouzelník by mu ještě možná přivodil více problémů, než mohl potřebovat.

Lucius se zoufale tisknul k bezvládnému tělu svého jediného dítěte a zhrouceně plakal. Voldemort si znechuceně odfrkl a vyplul z místnosti. Všechna láska je směšná. Lidská slabost. A Lucius to teď už musel vědět také.

Zničenému muži trvalo dlouho, než se dokázal dát dohromady. Vstal a zvedl tělo svého syna do náruče, než odešel z nyní už prázdného sídla svého pána, aby se přemístil domů.

Narůstal v něm vztek. Obrovský nezměrný vztek, který ovšem nesměřoval na jeho pána. Ne, ten udělal jen to, co bylo správné. Každý nezdar musí být potrestaný. Jeho hněv směřoval do Bradavic. Myslel na muže, kterého kdysi počítal mezi své přátele. Na muže, který tak krutě zradil a zneužil dobrou vůli svého pána. Na muže, který si teď jen tak bezstarostně spí a nemá vůbec tušení, co se Dracovi stalo. A pak se jeho myšlenky zaměřily ještě na jednoho. Na toho ubohého šmejda. Na kouzelníčka chabého vystupování stejného věku jako byl jeho drahocenný syn. Na Pottera. Toho bezostyšného spratka, který byl symbolem strany světla. Který byl jedinou překážkou nastolení krutovlády jeho pána. A k nim oběma směřoval svůj neuvěřitelný odhodlaný vztek plnou silou.

„Proklínám tě, Severusi Snape! Proklínám tě, Harry Pottere! Proklínám vás oba, abyste už nikdy nemohli spolu vyjít na světlo. Abyste se už nikdy nemohli spoléhat na vzájemnou podporu, abyste se už nikdy neviděli. Proklínám vás, protože můžete za smrt mého jediného syna. Proklínám!" zakřičel a vzhlédl při tom k nebi. Již tak černá obloha se zatáhla a začaly padat těžké dešťové kapky. S posledním slovem blesk pročísl oblohu a zasáhl nedaleký statný strom.

Lucius se ušklíbl. Mají, co si zasloužili. Tohle bude jeho dokonalá pomsta.

Naposledy objal tělo svého syna, než se přemístil na Malfoy Manor, aby ho mohl náležitě oplakat a pohřbít.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sokol a rys**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Romance, Slash

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

**Kapitola třetí**

O rok později…

Harry se pomalu probouzel. Ležel na kožešině před krbem, ve kterém ještě skomíravě plápolal oheň. Otevřel oči a zmateně si uvědomil, že tam leží úplně nahý_. Ne. Ne! Takže to zase nevyšlo…_ Pěstí praštil do podlahy, a pak si těsněji přitáhl kolem sebe deku, která ležela vedle něj. Snažil se zahřát. Teprve před chvilkou vyšlo slunce.

Opakovalo se to každý den už více než rok. Ve dne člověkem, čarodějem, a v noci zvířetem. Západ slunce ho uvězňoval ve zvěromágské podobě, stával se z něj rys, a kletba mu nedovolovala přeměnit se dříve než s prvními ranními paprsky.

Otočil hlavu a zadíval se na bidlo postavené u okna. „Severusi…," mohutný sokol otevřel své temné oči, stejně černé, jaké měl ve skutečné podobě, a opětoval jeho pohled, ale jinak se vůbec nehýbal. Jen tam tak seděl a sledoval mladého muže, který se opatrně posadil a přivolal si hůlku.

„Další nezdar, Severusi," pronesl mladík směrem k dravci. Ten natočil hlavu. „Ne," ubezpečil ho mladík, „ty za to nemůžeš, ty ne…" Povzdechl si. V zelených očích na chvilku převládl smutek, než zavrtěl hlavou, jako by chtěl z mysli vyhnat všechny negativní myšlenky.

„Jedl jsi nebo chceš snídani?" zeptal se mladík veseleji, a když sokol roztáhl křídla, aby se protáhl, usoudil, že by si možná kousek masa dal. Zavolal Dobbyho a objednal si u něj čaj a obložený krajíc pro sebe a hovězí maso pro Severuse.

Rozespale se také protáhl a překvapeně si uvědomil, že je docela unavený a každý sval ho bolí. Co jen to v noci zase prováděl? Čas strávený ve zvířecí podobě mu připadal, jako by plynul jinou rychlostí, a Harry si často ani nepamatoval, co celou dobu dělal a kde byl. Věděl, že dokáže vnímat a reagovat na lidskou řeč, ale všechno bylo trochu zmatené, když o tom za dne přemýšlel jako člověk. Lámal si hlavu nad tím, jestli to Severus vnímal stejně.

Přešel k oknu a vyhlédl do kraje. Slunce už vylétlo nad obzor a z chladné země se začala odpařovat voda. Hrad, ve kterém už rok bydleli, stál vysoko na kopci, a tak měl odtud Harry krásný rozhled na celý Nottinghamshire. Vpravo dokonce zahlédl první domky vesnice Edwistowe a kroutící se tok řeky Erewash. Byl to pozoruhodný kraj. Asi nejznámějším místem tu byl Sherwoodský les, o kterém se už od dvanáctého století tradovalo, že v něm žil Robin Hood, král zbojníků, ochránce chudých a bojovník za práva lidu. Musel to být opravdu pozoruhodný muž. Kdo ví, jestli také nepatřil ke kouzelnickému lidu. Harry se chvílemi přistihl, že skoro toužil být jako on. Ale sám měl před sebou také důležitá poslání. A hned dvě. To, které mu předurčili už při narození - vymazat z povrchu zemského Temného pána. A to, se kterým se musel začít potýkat před dvanácti měsíci - zrušit kletbu, kterou na ně seslal Lucius Malfoy.

Myšlenkami se vrátil do oné noci po návratu z akce zvané jeskynní viteál.

ooOoo

Odešel tehdy od Severuse přímo do nebelvírské ložnice. Ron tam na něj čekal. Věděl, že byl s Brumbálem kdesi na misi a měl o něj strach. V krátkosti ho Harry ubezpečil, že je všechno v pořádku a uložil se ke spánku. Ale jen se tak převaloval na posteli a zíral do prázdna. Něco ho stále budilo a nutilo neusnout. A pak v jednu chvíli měl neodolatelné nutkání proměnit se do své zvěromágské podoby.

Už před časem se tomu kouzlu naučil. Věřil, že by mohlo být třeba užitečné, ale nechtěl, aby to kdokoliv věděl. Snažil se mít tuto schopnost v zásobě a v případě potřeby ji využít jako výhodu proti zcela nepřipravenému protivníkovi. Jeho zvířetem se stal rys. Kočkovitá šelma, ne příliš malá, ani příliš velká, světlého zbarvení s flíčky a hnědýma, mandlově tvarovanýma očima. Harrymu přišly nejsměšnější ty střapce na uších. Byl se svou podobou spokojený. Pohyboval se tiše a elegantně jako kočka, dokázal šplhat po stromech i rychle běhat. Uměl splynout s tmou a skrýt se v porostu. Nikdo by ho nenašel. Občas se proměňoval a trénoval. Nikdy nevěděl, kdy se může jeho schopnost hodit.

Jenže té noci po střetu se smrtijedy to nebylo jako pokaždé, kdy se musel soustředit a vést svou magii, aby ho proměnila v to, co chtěl. Té noci ho něco nutilo, táhlo, a to takovou silou, že tomu nedokázal odolat. Proměnil se v chlapecké ložnici. Stále se uvědomoval, kým je a co tam dělá, ale nedokázal se navrátit v člověka. Zkoušel to, ale jeho úsilí se stávalo stále marnějším. Myslel si, že je to proto, že byl po celém tom shonu a zmatku unavený. Otevřel si dveře a odešel do společenské místnosti, kde se natáhl na gauč a usnul.

Vzbudil se až za svítání. Celé tělo mu brnělo magií. Byl to takový štiplavý, skoro pálivý pocit, a Harry pocítil neklid. Tohle nebylo obvyklé. A najednou z něj byl bez jakéhokoliv vlastního přičinění opět člověk, chlapec nebo spíše mladý muž. Ovšem úplně nahý.

Když se měnil dobrovolně, vždy si někde nechával kousky oblečení, protože při přeměně ve zvíře a zpět na sobě žádné neměl. Ne, že by to nešlo. Ovšem oblečení na zvířecí kůži nesedělo a on se z něj pak musel složitě vymotávat. Opravdu dobří kouzelníci se zvládali přeměňovat i oblečení, ale takové úrovně Harry ještě nedosáhl.

Rychle si pospíšil do ložnice, aby se oblékl. Ještě, že byli ostatní kluci z posledního ročníku takový spáči a nikdo se ho nevyptával, proč tu pobíhá bez svršků.

Bylo ještě brzy, ale neměl co jiného na práci, a tak odešel na snídani. Doufal, že tam už bude profesor Snape, který byl ranním ptáčetem a protože neměl rád velký shon, raději přicházel dříve, než se objevovali první studenti, s jejichž příchodem se už zpravidla odebíral zpátky do sklepení.

Když ho ovšem neviděl na jeho obvyklém místě, jen pokrčil rameny a rozhodl se, že na něj počká. Alespoň se zatím nají. Po včerejšku mu pořádně vyhládlo, ale večer už do sebe nedokázal dostat ani sousto.

Jenže čas plynul, spolužáci se začali trousit a sarkastický profesor se neobjevoval. Nechápal to. Byl tu každý den a nikdy nezmeškal. Jen když nastala nějaká neočekávaná situace, zmijozelové něco provedli, madam Pomfreyové došel potřebný lék nebo došlo k ohrožení školy. Byl tohle také tento případ? Nevěděl.

Ulevilo se mu, až když zahlédl červenožlutý hábit ředitele Brumbála. Muž vypadal stále ještě unaveně, ale muselo mu být už poměrně dobře, když ho madam Pomfreyová propustila z nemocničního vězení. Ušklíbl se, protože ta žena dokázala být někdy opravdu nesnesitelná…

Přešel k učitelskému stolu a pozdravil starého muže. „Dobré ráno, pane."

Brumbál se na něj usmál. „Dobré ráno, Harry. Spal jsi dobře?"

„Ano, vlastně…" zarazil se Harry.

„Copak, Harry?" zeptal se starostlivě ředitel.

„To nic, pane, jak je vám?" odvětil Harry a jeho pohled stále přitahovaly boční dveře, kterými většinou přicházeli profesoři.

„Velmi dobře, díky tobě, mladý muži, děkuji za optání. Trápí tě něco?" usmál se Albus.

„Uhm, nevíte, co je s profesorem Snapem? Nepřišel dnes na snídani a já jsem s ním chtěl něco probrat…" odpověděl Harry a zadíval se starci do modrých očí.

„Nic se nestalo, pokud myslíš tohle. Asi si jen přispal," odvětil ředitel. Také ho chování jeho mladšího kolegy trochu mátlo, ale přisuzoval to shonu včerejšího dne.

„Asi ano, děkuji, pane. A dobrou chuť,"odpověděl Harry, ale starostlivý výraz z jeho tváře nezmizel.

„Och, děkuji, Harry, hezký den," zavolal mladíkovi do zad, protože Harry se už otočil a směřoval přes velkou síň pryč.

Něco ho nutilo sejít do sklepení a zkontrolovat mistra lektvarů. Bylo to jako nepřekonatelné nutkání, tušení či intuice. A tento pocit jen zesílil, když se od Brumbála dozvěděl, že se v noci nic dalšího nedělo.

Prošel známými místy a potkal pár vyhladovělých spolužáků, než uviděl tmavé dveře vedoucí do soukromých komnat sklepního obyvatele. Zastavil se a zaklepal. Třikrát. Důrazně. Ale neslyšel nic. Věděl, že má Snape lehké spaní. Několikrát se o tom sám přesvědčil. Stačil sebemenší tichý zvuk a muž byl v pohotovosti, takže klepání by ho určitě probudilo, i kdyby byl ještě v posteli. Ale nic.

Už měsíce spolu cvičili a připravovali se na boj. Vzájemnou důvěru si budovali postupně, ale když se jednou dostali přes počáteční nechuť a nevraživost, začala se mezi nimi vytvářet určitá náklonnost. Nikdy nepřesáhla pouto učitele a žáka, ale jejich vztah by se dal nazvat určitým druhem přátelství, které sílilo den za dnem.

Před časem mu Snape dokonce svěřil nouzové heslo k jeho bytu v případě naléhavé potřeby. A Harry toho právě v tuto chvíli hodlal využít. Hůlkou opsal ve vzduchu přede dveřmi kruh a zašeptal heslo: „_Peregrinus_."

Dveře se otevřely a Harryho uvítaly tmavé komnaty mistra lektvarů. Rychle zavřel, nechtěl, aby kdokoliv věděl, že tam má přístup, a jakmile byl uvnitř, zažehly se svíce na stěnách. To pro Harryho nebylo žádné překvapení. Chodíval tam často. Skoro by se dalo říct, že tu trávil více času než v nebelvírské věži.

V obývacím pokoji Snape nebyl. V laboratoři se také nesvítilo, koupelna měla dveře dokořán. Jediné světlo, které prosvítalo škvírou pode dveřmi, bylo v ložnici. Přesunul se ke dveřím a znovu zaklepal. Nikdo se neozval, ale uslyšel podezřelý šustivý zvuk. Jako by něco bušilo o stěnu. Rychle a zběsile. Mladík nezaváhal, vešel dovnitř a málem se srazil s vyděšeným dravcem, který mu nechtíc přistál na obličeji.

„Co to…?" vyjekl Harry a smetl ho na koberec, kde se sokol domýšlivě postavil a jako by si oprášil peří. Díval se mu zpříma do očí. Pak máchl dlouhými křídly a proklouzl kolem zmateného mládence do obývacího pokoje a usadil se na opěradlo pohovky, kde měl určitou stabilitu a přehled o celém okolí.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. Nevěděl, že by měl profesor dravce. „Pane?" zavolal do prostoru, aby se ještě jednou ubezpečil, že tu jeho učitel není, a rozhlédl se kolem.

Nakonec očima ulpěl opět na ptákovi, který mu pohled intenzivně vracel. Harry se zachvěl. Začal v něm převažovat velmi zvláštní pocit. Pocit, kdy se na vás dívají černé oči a chtějí slyšet tu jedinou správnou odpověď. Pocit, kdy vás provrtají pohledem ve chvíli, kdy se znovu zachováte jako naprostý hlupák. Pocit, který míval ze svého učitele v době, kdy byl mladší a myslel si, že mezi nimi nikdy nemůže být nic jiného než nenávist. Pocit ze Severuse Snapea.

„Pane?" zkusil to Harry znovu a tentokrát svá slova směřoval přímo k majestátnému sokolovi. Dravec sotva znatelně přikývl, ale zůstával potichu. „Jste to vy?" Následující pohled, který obdržel, už rozhodně vypovídal o tom, že je Harry ten největší tupec pod sluncem, pokud mu to snad ještě nedošlo.

„Jste zvěromág?" Další kývnutí. Harry se zamyslel, než se ještě jednou zeptal. „A nedokážete se přeměnit?" Upřený pohled byl výmluvný sám za sebe.

Harry se svalil na pohovku v uctivé vzdálenosti od sedícího sokola.

Co z toho všeho vyplývalo? Sám se přeměnil v noci a navrátil se v člověka až se slunce východem. Jeho učitel se zřejmě také nedokáže navrátit do své lidské formy, jinak by tu teď bezmocně nepostával jako opeřenec.

Co se to jen stalo? Věděl, že ho včera nezasáhla žádná kletba. Všechno se událo rychle, možná až příliš, ovšem jen proto, že na věži stáli jenom proti třem smrtijedům. Tak proč? Jaký mělo tohle všechno důvod. Dal si hlavu do dlaní a doufal, že je to jen zlý sen.

Jeho pozornost upoutalo ho až zamávání křídel, když se Severus přesunul ke krbu, kde vrávoravě přistál. Nebyl zřejmě zvyklý létat v tak malém prostoru. Výmluvně kývl směrem k plamenům.

„Jistě, ředitel," pronesl Harry a přišel blíž. „Pane, mohl byste, prosím?" zeptal se Harry. Mávnul hůlkou a na předloktí se mu objevila kožená rukavice. Nastavil svou pravou paži, jako to viděl jednou dělat sokolníky. Dravec se opatrně zachytil na Harryho ruce. Nechtěl mu ostrými drápy nějak ublížit, ale kůže byla pevná a všechno se zdálo být v pořádku.

Harry nabral dostatek letaxu a přemístil se krbem přímo do ředitelny. Věděl, že Severus navrhoval právě tento způsob dopravy, protože byl rychlý a také je při přesunu neviděli žádní studenti na chodbách. Jistě by se velmi podivili, proč a kam jde Harry Potter se sokolem na ruce.

ooOoo

Ředitel právě seděl za stolem a četl si pergamen, který se mu objevil na stole. Lístek pocházel z archivu bradavické školy. Věděl tedy, že je Draco Malfoy mrtev, a znal i důvod jeho smrti. Zabila ho kletba _Avada Kedavra_. Ani na okamžik nepochyboval, kdo mu to způsobil, ale už se nedalo nic dělat. Ani kouzelnický svět nedokáže zvrátit smrt.

Když se objevil Harry a… Severus, všechno si pozorně vyslechl a zachmuřil se. Neznal žádné kouzlo, které by mohlo zapříčinit jejich stav. Jediné, co jej napadlo, bylo, že je někdo proklel z čiré zášti. A vzal-li v úvahu všechny okolnosti, pak se dokonale nabízelo, kdo by tou osobou mohl být. Jen jediný člověk je mohl po včerejšku nenávidět takovou měrou. Načasování přesně sedělo. Lucius Malfoy, hlava starobylého rodu kouzelníků a otec zesnulého Draca Malfoye, jehož syn se neúspěšně pokusil zabít ředitele školy.

Brumbál se díval na mladého muže a pomyslel si, jestli už nemá Harry dost vlastních starostí, aby se k tomu přidaly ještě další… A Severus? Když konečně mohl vyjít na světlo s tím, ke komu skutečně patří, stane se další pohroma, která naruší jeho už tak zdemolovaný život. Věděl, že kletby pomsty bývají stálé a většinou i nezlomitelné, ale doufal, že právě těmto dvěma by se to mohlo podařit. Asi to bude chvilku trvat, ale věřil tomu celou svou duší. Ne nadarmo byl jeden z nich nejvytrvalejší nebelvír a druhý nejodvážnější zmijozel a mistr temného umění v jednom.

Školní rok už byl naštěstí u konce. Bude sice neobvyklé, dá-li svému učiteli Obrany volno, zejména vzhledem k tomu, že nikdy žádné nepožadoval a nikdy si žádné nevybral, ale sám musel uznat, že jako sokol prostě nemůže vyučovat. Harry by se sice mohl zúčastňovat hodin, ale přesto by nebylo dobré, kdyby někdo odhalil, co se přesně děje. Ať se kouzelnický svět raději neznepokojuje. Na paniku bude čas později. Stačilo, aby Harry složil zkoušky, což může jednoduše zařídit.

Vzpomněl si na rodinné sídlo, které nedávno zdědil po jedné své staré příbuzné a nabídl jim, že se tam mohou přestěhovat. Bylo to sice až v Nottinghamu a celkem na samotě, ale právě to teď potřebovali.

Ani jeden z nich nepřekypoval nadšením. Albus s úsměvem zjistil, že i oko dravce dokáže šlehat blesky a vysílat znechucené pohledy, ale nakonec svolili a uznali jeho argumenty.

Harry dokončil školu. Na zkoušky se přesunul až v den jejich konání, a pak se stáhl do ústraní. Kamarádi a veřejnost se sice podivovali jeho chování, ale Ronovi a Hermioně vysvětlil, že musí Brumbálovi pomoci s jedním projektem, a oni sami se nabídli, že budou mezitím pátrat po dalších viteálech a angažovat se v řádu. Voldemort sice nebyl nijak aktivní, ale nikdo nikdy netušil, kde může udeřit příště. Po mistrovi lektvarů se kupodivu nikdo nesháněl. A pokud přece jen, Albusova odpověď, že má důležitý úkol, všechny zvědavce upokojila.

A tento měsíc už to bylo přes rok od jejich prokletí. Více než tři sta sedmdesát východů a západů slunce docházelo k jejich násilné přeměně. Více než dvanáct měsíců se nemohli spatřit, či spolu promluvit. Už více než padesát pět týdnů se Severus přes noc a Harry přes den pokoušeli nalézt řešení v knihách a lektvarech, ale stále jim nepřálo štěstí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sokol a rys**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Romance, Slash

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

**Kapitola čtvrtá**

Nastal soumrak, slunce už dávno zašlo a kraj se ponořil do tmy. Vysoko na nebi vycházel ubývající srpek měsíce a večernice už zářila plnou silou. Byla krásná, teplá noc. Vzduch se nehýbal, ale přesto nebylo dusno. Zejména kolem řeky Erewash bylo příjemně. Voda skákala po kamenech a jemně šuměla.

Náhle se z křoví nedaleko vynořil rys. Bylo to překrásné, poměrně mohutné, mladé zvíře. Našpicoval uši a zbystřil. Něco zaslechl. Trochu se přikrčil a zavětřil. Ucítil muže a koně jedoucí jeho směrem. A opravdu, za pár okamžiků přiklusal černý, statný, osedlaný kůň s jezdcem na hřbetě. Muž seděl na koni, jako by k němu byl přikovaný. Tmavý plášť se od jeho zad táhl až dozadu, černé vlasy měl sepnuté tmavým páskem a v rukách opratě. Písknul a rys se připravil.

_A je to tu. Závod začíná._

Zářivě žluté oči se zaleskly svitem měsíce a šelma se vymrštila, jen co jezdec vybídl svého oře do běhu. Běželi. Kůň a rys, jezdec a nespoutaná zvířata. Tak odlišní a přece tak stejní. Frískému hřebci hrál na těle každičký sval, jak se jeho mrštné nohy dotýkaly země a docilovaly rychlejšího a prudšího tempa. Jezdec se k němu sklonil, jako by chtěl zmírnit odpor proudícího vzduchu, jako by splynuli v jedno, jako by neexistovalo nic jiného než tato chvíle, tento okamžik ostrého běhu po planině. A rys nezaostával. Udržoval tempo a koutkem oka sledoval svého soupeře. Byl ve svém živlu. Tady, v této divočině, měl svůj domov. Svůj lovecký revír, místa, která znal.

Před sebou spatřili svůj cíl. Starý hrad postavený na kopci. Z dáli vypadal zchátrale a nehostinně, ovšem při bližším prozkoumání byste zjistili, že zdání někdy klame. Do hradeb vedla jen jedna cesta otevřenou branou. A v žádném okně nezářilo ani světýlko. Jak by také mohlo, když oba obyvatelé pobývali venku.

Jezdec zvolnil a následně přešel do kroku. Nechal svého koně odpočinout a zkontroloval polohu svého společníka. Seskočil na zem. Mladý rys se vrátil, protože před chvilkou utržil značný náskok, a tázavě naklonil hlavu na stranu v nevyřčené otázce. _Copak?_

Černě oděný kouzelník se ušklíbl, ale dál směřoval ke zvířeti.

„Proběhl ses?" zeptal se čaroděj. Rys se k němu dostal několika skoky, až ho v záchvatu náhlého popudu položil na lopatky. Muže to očividně překvapilo. Takto se běžně nechoval.

„Co to má znamenat? Tahle se chová slušně vychovaný kouzelník?" čertil se ležící muž, ale šelma ho zavalila plnou vahou. Nebyl to největší jedinec svého druhu, ale s dostatečnou mrštností a obratností vám stačí třicetikilová kočka, aby vás na chvíli přemohla. A když mu rys oblízl tvář svým hrubým jazykem, bylo toho na čaroděje prostě už trochu moc.

„Harry Pottere! To, že spolu sdílíme bydlení, ještě neznamená, že se můžeš chovat jako naprostý puberťák!" plísnil zvíře černovlasý kouzelník a sbíral se z rosou navlhlé země.

Rys se trochu stáhl, ale pak do něj šťouchnul zadkem, jako by snad říkal_: Ale no tak, trochu rozptýlení ti neublíží…_

Muž ve středních letech se smiloval a pohladil ho. Jeho kožich byl příjemný na dotek. Jemný a hřejivý. Za svitu měsíce jen zářil.

„Jdeme domů," zavelel muž, přešel k pasoucímu se koni a uchopil do ruky ohlávku. Ale nenasedl. Chtěl si ještě chvilku užívat bezstarostné cesty tímto čarovným krajem. Ještě chvilku, než se bude muset opětovně ponořit do nekonečné a zatím bezúspěšné práce. Ještě chvilku cítit, že opravdu žije jako člověk.

Udával poměrně rychlé tempo, jinak to ani neuměl, ale šelmě ani koni to nevadilo. Jim taková rychlost vyhovovala.

Prošli hradní branou a Severus zavedl koně do stáje. Měli jen jednoho. Víc nebyla potřeba. Rys koně nepotřebuje a sokol? Ten už přece vůbec ne. Má křídla.

Odsedlal jej a důkladně vyhřebelcoval, než ho pustil, aby si mohl odpočinout. Hřebec byl sice na ostré tempo zvyklý, ale klidnou chvíli uvítal. Ráno si pro něj jistě přijde druhý pán.

Muž uklidil poslední používané věci a odešel na nádvoří. Tam na něj čekal jeho společník. Seděl a díval se po okolí. Jako by byl připraven okamžitě znovu vyrazit.

„Harry?" upoutal Severus rysovu pozornost a ten k němu otočil hlavu. _Ano?_ „Budu zase potřebovat trochu tvojí krve. Pojď," promluvil kouzelník a zamířil ke schodům vedoucím do jejich komnat.

Rys se nebránil. Neměl proč. Znal toho muže dobře. Věděl, co pro něj udělal a za co mu vděčí. Cítil se s ním v bezpečí, ve zvířecí podobě i jako člověk. Severus Snape by mu nikdy neublížil a dělal vše, co mohl, aby ukončil jejich prokletí.

ooOoo

Severus vešel do místnosti, kterou používal jako laboratoř. Původně to byla pravděpodobně pracovna hradního pána. Ve vzdálenějším rohu měl stůl a na něm kotlík se zapáleným plamenem. Lektvar v něm jemně vřel.

_Doufám, že to Potter nějak nezpackal,_ pomyslel si mistr lektvarů a přešel ke kotlíku. Tuhle dávku si připravil již včerejší noc a podle všech předpokladů se měla osmnáct hodin vařit na mírném ohni. Jedinou podmínkou bylo, že jej musí každé tři hodiny zamíchat přesně sedmkrát proti směru hodinových ručiček. No a ze známých důvodů musel právě tohle být Potterův úkol.

Nahnul se nad kotlík a zhodnotil vůni a barvu. Právě byl čas na další míchání, a tak mohl zkontrolovat i konzistenci. Vše se zdálo v pořádku. Jemný nádech do růžova, vůně po mandlích a střední hustota, ani tekutá ani pevná. _Výborně,_ pomyslel si zvesela. I drobné radosti bylo třeba oslavit.

Teď už jen přidat rozemletý kořen kostivalu a neopylené květy plicníku, počkat půl hodiny a za stálého míchání postupně snižovat teplotu až na třicet stupňů, kdy bylo nutné dodat pět kapek jejich krve.

Přísady už měl nachystané, a tak stačilo jen zručnými tahy dokončit přípravu lektvaru, od kterého si hodně sliboval.

Základ objevil v jedné staré knize z jedenáctého století. Albusovi předci museli být sečtělí, protože sklepní prostory byly přeplněné různými knihami. Severusovi nechyběl pomalu žádný obor, po kterém by zatoužil. A tak je zvolna procházel a hledal, co by jim snad mohlo pomoci. A protože byl mistrem lektvarů i odborníkem na černou magie, věděl, kde zhruba hledat.

Za ten více než rok už experimentoval s řadou kouzel, lektvary, rituály, zaříkáváním, ale zatím nikdy neměl štěstí. Nic se nezměnilo, či ani nezmírnilo. Kdyby byl jen malilinko sentimentálnější, řeklo by se, že to bylo k uzoufání.

Ale pokud se statečně držel Harry, pak to Severus zvládne také. Ten mladík měl v sobě nějakou vnitřní jistotu, že to dokážou. Všechno. Zbavit se kletby i zničit Temného pána.

Severus si povzdechl a přelil hotový lektvar do lahviček. Za čtyři hodiny vyjde slunce, měl by se ještě trochu prospat.

Přešel do svého pokoje a natáhl se na postel. Únava ho začala zmáhat, a tak opravdu zavřel oči a oddal se spánku.

ooOoo

Probudilo ho šťouchání do boku. Prudce se posadil a divoce zíral na vetřelce, který se ho opovážil dotknout. Ale setkal se jen omluvným pohledem světle hnědých očí, které jako by říkaly: _Odpusť, Severusi, ale už je čas._

Zhluboka se nadechl a vstal. Následoval šelmu do pokoje ke krbu. Z laboratoře si přivolal lahvičky, jednu nalil do skleněné misky a položil ji na zem. Rys se k ní vrhl, očichal ji, a, i když snad trochu nakrčil noc, připravený lektvar vylízal do poslední kapky. Severus odšpuntoval i svoji dávku a vypil ji. _Brr,_ chuť byla opravdu strašná. To musel uznat dokonce i lektvarista, který už okusil nejeden dryák. Tohle bylo hořké, nakyslé jako zkažené mléko a vyvolávalo to pocity na zvracení. Raději si sedl na pohovku a rys se k němu přitulil. Hlavu mu položil do klína a upíral na něj svůj pohled.

_Ach, Harry, nikdy bych to asi nahlas nepřiznal, ale chybí mi tvá společnost. Tvé šílené komentáře a odvážné nápady, dokonce i tvůj smích a pohledy smaragdových očí. I tohle mi vzal. I tohle…_

Rys jako by vytušil na co myslí a trochu natočil hlavu. Severus zabořil prsty do jeho srsti a začal ho hladit. Bylo to příjemné, uklidňující.

A pak to začali cítit, první paprsky vycházejícího slunce si dobývaly cestu na zem. Šelma neuhnula hlavou, nesklopila pohled a Severus se svýma očima zaklesnul do kočičích. Černá v hnědé. Člověk a rys. Severus se pevněji zachytil té měkké srsti a pokusil se promluvit: „Harry, já…"

Hnědá se změnila v zelenou. Nakratičko, jen nakratičko ji Severus mohl vidět, než byla černá uvězněna v kulatém oku, než se ústa protáhla do zahnutého zobáku, než se nos stáhl na dvě drobné dírky, než se celá vysoká postava smrštila a černé vlasy se změnily v hnědé peří. Než se Severus proměnil.

„Neeeeeeeee!" zakřičel Harry a snažil se ze všech sil zachytit Severusovy ruky, ale sokol se mu vyškubl a, než vyletěl otevřeným oknem ven, vydal vysoký pronikavý zvuk. „Severusi!" zavolal naléhavě Harry, než se svalil na pohovku a stulil se do klubíčka. _Proč jen nás život tak trestá_! Pomyslel si ještě, než se rozechvěl ranním chladem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sokol a rys**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Romance, Slash

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

**Kapitola pátá**

Bylo kolem poledního. Sluneční paprsky se opíraly mladému muži do zad a opalovaly jeho odhalená ramena. Byl právě na obhlídce kraje. Občas bylo nutné pomoci vesničanům, zabránit konfliktu nebo nepokojům. Voldemortova zloba už prosákla i do světa mudlů. Harry cítil, jak jeho temnota všude kolem houstne. Brzy dojde k poslednímu střetu. Možná to dokonce vítal.

Otočil koně a hlasitě hvízdnul. Jako na zavolanou se na nebi objevil sokol. Ještě za letu se přetočil a prudce sletěl střemhlav dolů. Pak roztáhl křídla, zabrzdil a plynule se usadil na nabízené rukavici.

Harry se spokojeně usmál a pohladil jej pod krkem. „Dobrý lov, Severusi?" zeptal se svého společníka. Sokol jen natočil hlavu na stranu, a pak zpozorněl a zadíval se směrem k hradu. I Harry ucítil zvláštní změnu. Vyhoupl dravce zpátky do vzduchu a popohnal hřebce do cvalu.

Ještě měl před sebou kilometr cesty a už věděl, kdo tam na ně čeká. U brány stál čaroděj v dlouhém tmavě rudém hábitu. Bílé vlasy a vousy se mu na světle leskly a vítr si s nimi pohrával. A Albus hleděl do kraje směrem, odkud se vynořili jeho dva chlapci. Když si všiml, že už jsou blízko, pomalu se obrátil a odešel dovnitř.

Harry na nádvoří sesedl z koně a zavedl jej do stáje. Pak nařídil Dobbymu, aby se o vraníka postaral. Dlouhé uši skřítka div nepleskly do obličeje, jak dychtivě přikyvoval a ihned se vrhnul vyplnit pánovo přání.

Mladý muž si pospíšil do komnat, a jakmile byl uvnitř, radostně se rozběhl k Brumbálovi. „Řediteli!" zvolal nadšeně a stiskl nabízenou ruku.

„Jsem rád, že jsi v pořádku, Harry," pozdravil jej Albus, a pak se otočil k oknu, na kterém přistával sokol. „I tobě se zřejmě dobře daří, můj chlapče," pronesl k sokolovi.

Dravec křiknul, jako by vyštěknul: _To sotva!,_ a přesunul se na svoje oblíbené bidlo.

Albus se pobaveně obrátil k mladšímu muži. „Stále je tak přímý, že?" zeptal se.

Harry pokrčil rameny a dobrá nálada jej trochu opustila. „Já přece nevím!" prohlásil zničeně a prohrábnul si vlasy.

„Harry… Harry, sedni si ke mně tady," konejšil ho starý čaroděj a usedl na pohovku ke krbu. Harry tak učinil také a vyčkával, co má ředitel na srdci. Čas od času se s nimi spojil, aby jim sdělil nejdůležitější novinky či postrčil jejich výzkum dalším směrem, ale tentokrát přišel osobně a dříve než obvykle.

„Musím vám oběma něco povědět… Sibyla Trelawneyová měla další vidění. Nebyl jsem toho přítomen osobně, ale získal jsem od Filiuse jeho vzpomínku."

Harry měl otázku na jazyku, ale udržel se a nechal Brumbála pokračovat.

„Voldemort shromažďuje armádu, nejen smrtijedy a sympatizující čaroděje, ale i obry, mozkomory, skřety a další temné bytosti. Je na pochodu a brzy dojde k bitvě. Musíte být připravení, Harry, vy oba," zdůraznil a Harry přikývl. Co by také měl jiného udělat.

„Zmiňovala se profesorka Trelawneyová o něčem konkrétním?" zeptal se zelenooký kouzelník.

Albus sáhl do vnitřní kapsy a vytáhl kousek pergamenu. „Přečti si to. Nebo ho možná přečti nahlas, prosím," řekl Harrymu a zadíval se i na sokola, který je soustředěně poslouchal.

Harry přijal podávaný svitek. Trochu si promnul oči, než zaostřil a začal číst.

„_Až vyjde osmá luna a kraj se sluncem zahalí,_

_Pak nastane čas správný na nastolení rovnováhy._

_Až temný pták zaječí a slétne zemi vstříc,_

_Hadí král pak doplatí na to, co neznal nikdy víc._

_Tehdy musí poznamenaný zakončit svůj osud,_

_Který ho pálil na hrudi od narození až dosud._

_Která strana zvítězí, to není přesně dané,_

_Ovšem silné city přemohou i nástrahy nepoznané."_

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a přelétl text znovu očima, než se zmateně zadíval na Brumbála. „Je to pokračování první věštby? Týká se to poslední bitvy?"

„Ano, týká. Jde tam zejména o tebe a Voldemorta. Říká se v ní, že se s ním střetneš na konci července a zakončíš svůj osud," doplnil Albus.

„Tak brzy! Ale jak? Nerozumím tomu…" zamumlal mladý kouzelník.

„Všechno pochopíš, až nastane ta pravá chvíle, Harry. Neboj se," usmíval se na něj a dodal tak Harrymu trochu klidu do rozechvělé duše.

„Dobře. Můžu si to nechat, aby si to mohl ještě večer prostudovat Severus?" zeptal se naléhavě ředitele.

„Jistě, Harry, cokoliv chceš," odpověděl. „Dávejte si teď větší pozor než dřív, Temný pán vás hledá a nepřestane, pokud vás nenajde," zakončil Albus a začal vstávat z pohovky.

„Och, málem bych zapomněl. Všechny viteály jsou zničeny, až na jediný. Mladý pan Weasley a slečna Grangerová mi velmi pomohli při jejich hledání. Vždycky jsem si myslel, že z ní jednou bude nadaná čarodějka," pochválil ředitel Harryho přátele.

„Až na jediný, řediteli?" zeptal se Harry znepokojeně.

Albus trochu posmutněl a přikývl. „Ano, ještě má jeden. Díky mocnému Merlinovi, poslední. S největší pravděpodobností je to jeho had, Nagini."

„Jeho had? Copak může být živá bytost viteálem?" zeptal se Harry pohoršeně.

Starý muž zavrtěl hlavou. „Neměl by. Ovšem tohle je velmi málo prozkoumané odvětví černé magie. Nikdo by dobrovolně netrhal svou duši jen proto, aby zjistil, jak to funguje. Ani jsem o takovém případě neslyšel a nevím, jak by se to mohlo stát, ovšem jsem si téměř jist, že se Voldemortovi opravdu povedlo přičlenit kousek své duše k tomu tvorovi." Ředitel vypadal zarmouceně, jako by to ještě snad nebyla celá pravda.

„Co mi ještě tajíte, řediteli?" vybídl ho Harry s povzdechem. Někdy měl pocit, že s ním stále zachází jako s dítětem, před kterým je třeba pravdu skrývat.

„Omlouvám se, Harry, nechtěl jsem se tě dotknout. Jen si ještě nejsem jistý, jak se takového živého viteálu dokážeme zbavit. Mám podezření, že na něj obvyklé metody nebudou fungovat…" Ředitel se nadechl a ještě dodal. „V jednom starém svazku jsem našel zmínku o tom, že případný živý viteál nebude schopen zničit žádný člověk."

Harry vykulil oči. „Ale sám jste tvrdil, že jsou to jen spekulace, dohady, že nic není podložené!"

„Jistě, ano, Harry, jenže tento zdroj pochází až z Merlinových časů, kdy byla magie ještě surová a s čarodějem pevně provázaná. Tehdejší kouzelníci k ní měli blíže než nyní my. Lépe věděli, jak s ní manipulovat, a proto těmto zdrojům důvěřuji." Pak se znovu usmál. „Ale také pevně věřím, že nám osud neukázal všechny cesty, aby nás pak zradil. Až ten čas nastane, budeme vědět, co dělat…"

Mladý muž jen pochybovačně zakroutil hlavou, ale nemohl nic jiného dělat. Albusova návštěva opět vyvolala jen další nezodpovězené otázky a pevně doufal, že bude mít nakonec pravdu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sokol a rys**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Romance, Slash

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

**Kapitola šestá**

„Můj Lorde," pronesl uctivě Lucius a poklonil se téměř až k zemi. „Čeho si ode mne žádáš?"

Voldemort se usmál a z úst mu vykouklo pár pokřivených zubů. Dodávalo mu to ještě vražednější výraz než obvykle. A úsměv na jeho tváři nemusel věstit nic dobrého. Temný pán byl v tomto směru opravdu nevyzpytatelný.

„Luciusi, můj věrný služebníku," pronesl mazlivě rudooký černokněžník. „Jak se vede tvé drahé rodině?" zeptal se, jako by ho to kdoví jak zajímalo.

Lucius Malfoy polknul, ale jinak na sobě nedal vůbec nic znát. „Dobře, děkuji vám."

„Řekni mi, Luciusi, věříš v mé v konečné vítězství?" Jakkoliv byl kouzelník zmaten změnou tématu, musel zareagovat správně. Voldemortova otázka byla jasná a jen jediná odpověď neznamenala krutý trest.

„Jistě, můj pane," pospíšil si vysoce postavený smrtijed a snažil se vypadat tak sebejistě, jak jen dokázal.

„Dobře, dobře, Luciusi. Pak tě určitě potěší, že se konec už blíží." Voldemort se zhluboka nadechl nosem a tento zvuk dolehl až k Luciusovým sluchovým buňkám. „Cítím to ve vzduchu, můj věrný příteli, vítězství je na dosah!"

Lucius nevěděl, co se očekávalo, že udělá, a tak jen přikyvoval a pozorně sledoval svého pána. Věděl o tom, že je střet stran nablízku. Do jejich pevnosti každý den přicházelo stále více a více temných tvorů ochotných bojovat za jejich věc. Nebo spíše za Voldemorta, Temného pána a nastolitele nových správných pořádků, kde mudlové nebudou mít své místo, kde slaboši a odpůrci dobré vůle Pána zla neujdou svému zaslouženému trestu, kde on, Lucius Malfoy, získá neomezenou moc, po které tak toužil.

„Těšíš se, můj milý, až uvidíš to Potterovic štěně škemrat o život? Až bude Albus Brumbál klečet na kolenou a poplazí se před námi? Nebo až se konečně odvděčíme našemu zrádci za všechny vykonané služby a vyřízneme mu srdce lžící?" Voldemort se na chvilku odmlčel kvůli dramatické pauze. „Co ti přináší největší rozkoš, Luciusi? Která představa?" zeptal se a upíral na něj své krvavé oči s jistou výzvou. „Ve které chvíli se ti, můj synu, splní tvé nejvroucnější přání?"

„Můj pane," odpověděl Lucius pokorným hlasem, „Tento okamžik nastane, až se ujmete vlády nad celým světem. Pak budu dokonale šťastný, protože pro nikoho z nich tu už nezbude místo." Díval se na svého pána, který souhlasně přikývl.

„Dobrá odpověď, Luciusi. Měl bys být ministrem kouzel."

ooOoo

Albus Brumbál neklidně přecházel po své pracovně a usilovně přemýšlel. Konec se blížil, to by si domyslel i bez Sibyliny předpovědi, ale čas ubíhal nějak rychleji, než by si býval přál. Už uběhl týden od návštěvy kraje Nottinghamshire a obyvatel tamního hradu. A za necelé tři týdny se má rozhodnout o osudu kouzelnického a možná úplně celého světa.

Jak velký úděl to ležel na sotva dospělém chlapci? Jak ho to břemeno muselo tížit? A jak by si býval přál, aby se jim podařilo alespoň prolomit kletbu seslanou Luciusem Malfoyem a ubrat jim tak část celé zátěže?

Albus se zadíval z okna a povzdechl si. Ano, na jednu stranu si to opravdu přál, ovšem na stranu druhou možná, že právě tohle dávalo všemu ten správný smysl. Věštba přece mluvila o temném ptáku, který slétne k zemi vstříc, a co když to nějak souvisí se Severusem? Tohle nemohla být náhoda. A Albus na žádné už ani nevěřil. Všechno mělo svůj řád a své právoplatné místo.

Možná, že si Lucius Malfoy ani neuvědomil, co všechno svým činem plným vražedné nenávisti nechtěně způsobil.

A protože naplno důvěřoval své intuici, věděl také, že to všechno dobře dopadne.

ooOoo

Severus Snape seděl za stolem v pracovně a už po několikáté si důkladně pročítal pergamen, který jim tu ředitel zanechal. Unaveně si promnul kořen nosu a zavrtěl hlavou.

Proroctví mluvilo o Harrym, to bylo jasné, a částečně i o něm, to si také domyslel. Ovšem stále mu připadalo, že mu tam něco uniká. Něco podstatného…

„_Až vyjde osmá luna a kraj se sluncem zahalí, pak nastane čas správný na nastolení rovnováhy…"_

Tahle úvodní věta mu navozovala možná větší bolení hlavy, než ty ostatní, u kterých ovšem také tápal. Nikdo nevěděl, co přesně která věštba znamená, dokud se v budoucnu nevyplní. Při zpětném pohledu už bývá tak jednoduché všechny detaily správně vyložit…

Ale tahle věta…

Osmá luna odkazovala na úplněk, který letos vycházel na konec července. Ale jak mohl spolu na obloze figurovat měsíc i slunce? Jistě, stávalo se přece, že byl měsíc vidět na nebi i za dne. Ale měsíc v úplňku za plného světla? To by bylo velmi neobvyklé…

Odložil pergamen na stranu a zaměřil se na druhý, psaný kostrbatým drobným písmem. Rukopisem Harryho Pottera. Byl to zápis jeho rozhovoru s Albusem a všechny informace týkající se posledního viteálu. Tato část ho také velmi zarážela. Ředitel se domníval, že Naginiho nemůže zabít žádný člověk, ani s pomocí meče či baziliščího zubu. Je tedy nezničitelný? Nelze Voldemorta žádným způsobem zabít? Kde a hlavně kdy najdou řešení na všechny tyto hádanky?

Povzdechl si. Byl z toho všeho už tak unavený.

Ale to proroctví… Vlastně neříká nic. Jen, že Harry naplní svůj osud. A to může být téměř cokoliv, včetně jeho smrti. Tady se Severus zarazil a zachvěl se. Rozhodně nechtěl, aby Harry zemřel, jakkoliv a určitě ne v tak mladém věku. Zvykl si na něj. Už mu nepřipadal tak otravný, jako trn v patě či snad koule u nohy… Co si to jen nalhával? Vždyť mu na tom frackovi začalo záležet. A to už dávno. Copak je takový pokrytec, že si to nedokáže přiznat ani v duchu? Opravdu se z něj stal takový člověk? Ne, i umaštěnému parchantovi v hrudi také tluče srdce a někdy se velmi hlasitě domáhá pozornosti. Ne, Severus Snape si prostě musí přiznat, že má toho chlapce rád.

Jako na zavolanou se otevřely dveře, které si, jak se vzápětí ukázalo, rys zručně otevřel. Zvíře důstojně vkráčelo dovnitř. Hlavou trochu pohodilo na bok a prohlédlo si svého bývalého učitele. Vypadal vyčerpaně a ještě bledší než obvykle. Mohlo to být způsobeno tím, že už přes rok nestál fyzicky na slunci, ale také nemuselo. Severus byl utrápený, ač to nemínil ani před šelmou dát najevo.

Harry přišel blíž a zadíval se na něj, než se vyšvihl a položil mu obě tlapy na kolena.

„Harry," povzdechl si čaroděj, ale ruku automaticky sevřel kolem zvířecí packy, jako by se chtěl ujistit, že tu není na všechno sám. „Co to děláš?" zeptal se a malinko se usmál na svého společníka. V očích mu převládla něha.

Rys mu nemohl odpovědět, to samozřejmě věděl, a stejně k němu někdy promlouval, jako by tu s ním nebylo zvíře, ale člověk. A tím také byl. Lidskou bytostí, mladým mužem, skrývajícím se ve zvířecím těle.

Hnědé oči vyhledaly černé panenky a nehodlaly je opustit. Rys hlasitě zavrněl a domáhal se pozornosti. Ty oči Severuse k něčemu vybízely. K něčemu známému a přece tak obávanému... K nahlédnutí do Harryho mysli. Severus si s touto myšlenkou už dávno pohrával, ale nikdo nikdy neprozkoumal, jestli lze nitrozpyt použít na proměněného kouzelníka. A Harry ho k tomu přímo nabádal.

„Ty chceš…" zeptal se zastřeně starší muž a rys souhlasně přivřel oči. _Ano, udělej to, Severusi._

„Dobře, připrav se," poradil mu a vytáhl ebenovou hůlku, aby mohl seslat kouzlo, které mezi nimi v pátém ročníku postavilo téměř nepřekonatelnou zeď. Ale teď už tu žádná nestála. Severus nevěděl, jestli ji zbořili nebo překonali, ale žádná mezi nimi nebyla. Žádná zeď, žádná překážka. Alespoň ne na této úrovni.

„_Legillimens_," prohlásil a vzápětí se utápěl v emocemi zmítané mysli. Ještě nikdy se nebrodil v takové změti emocí. Ale také se ještě nikdy neocitl v mysli zvířete a kouzelníka v jednom těle. Pocity byly ostré a intenzivní jako zvířecí instinkty samy. A zároveň tam pod tím vším vibrovala Harryho lidská neochvějná přítomnost, jeho charisma, skoro mohl vnímat jeho vůni a dotek. Jak dlouho už nedostal šanci to poznat ani na jediný okamžik? Co všechno mohl získat? Co všechno ztratil, aniž by to poznal?

Severus se pokoušel zaměřit na to, co mu Harry hodlal ukázat, co mu tím svým jednáním chtěl sdělit… Uklidnil se a soustředil své smysly. Z chaosu sice nevznikl řád, ovšem jednotlivé vjemy se stávaly zřetelnějšími. Začal lépe vnímat.

Nejprve převažoval strach. Obavy z toho, že se k němu do vědomí Severus nedostane, strach z nadcházejícího střetnutí a strach o všechny blízké, které měl Harry rád. A za tím vším ještě obavy o ně a o něj, o Severuse. Harry se bál, aby se Severusovi něco nestalo a tyto myšlenky pro něj byly nemírně důležité. Severus by skoro tím šokem přestal dýchat, kdyby se pocity nezměnily a on si nezačal uvědomovat i něco dalšího. Harry k němu upínal své city, snažil se mu říct, jak je pro něj jeho přátelství důležité, chtěl mu ukázat svou náklonnost a úctu. Chtěl mu toho říct tolik, až Severuse zahlcoval a pro mistra lektvarů se pobyt v jeho mysli stal neúnosným.

Raději se rychle stáhl a vyklouzl z mladické mysli. Zapřel se do opěradla židle a zavřel oči. Strašně ho rozbolela hlava. A ten pocit byl tak prudký, že se na okamžik nepokoušel ani pohnout z místa.

Šelma v jeho blízkosti si smutně odložila hlavu mezi své tlapy. A Severus ho bezmyšlenkovitě konejšivě pohladil, než pronesl. „Nic se neděje, Harry, bylo toho jen trochu moc najednou. Vezmu si lektvar proti bolesti," vysvětlil mu své chování lektvarista, a pak zkusmo otevřel oči, aby si přivolal zmiňovaný lektvar. Vypil ho naráz a chvilku počkal, než zaúčinkuje. Rys se nehnul z místa.

Jen se jejich oči setkaly, Severus přikývl. „Rozumím ti, Harry, také mám obavy, to je přirozené. Ale pokusíme se zůstat naživu a…" Severus zaváhal. Sám nebyl žádný optimista, spíše naopak, jenže tady přece ještě existovala naděje, ještě ano. „Musíme tomu věřit, Harry, věřit v sebe, a pak snad máme naději," dodal lektvarista a rysovy oči jako by se malinko pousmály.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sokol a rys**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Romance, Slash

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

**Kapitola sedmá**

_Severusi, _

_no, není tohle legrační? Tolik let jste mi zadával šíleně dlouhé eseje a já je vždy z duše nesnášel, to Vám musím přiznat, a teď tu sedím a píšu sám od sebe tímto šíleným škrabopisem, za který jste mi vždy vynadal. Slunce na obloze jako by se mi vysmívalo, protože již brzy završí svou pouť za obzorem, a ze mě se stane… Však víte. Vy právě ze všech lidí opravdu víte a dokážete mě pochopit. Je to ironie._

_Když jsem tehdy před lety přišel do Bradavic a poprvé jsme se setkali tváří v tvář, nechápal jsem Váš postoj ke mně, ten ostrý záblesk v černých očích, kterým jste mě provázel na každém kroku, a ty neurvalé narážky na mou osobu a rodinu, kterou jsem nikdy neměl ani možnost poznat. Nechápal jsem to, nechtěl jsem to tak, ale v té době to jinak ani nešlo, teď už to vím. Nechci si ani domyslet, co by se bývalo stalo, kdyby se to všechno Voldemort dozvěděl už tehdy…_

_Až někdy během letošního roku se mezi námi všechno změnilo. Nevím proč ani jak, či co odstartovalo naše vzájemné chování, vždyť to, že nejste na straně Voldemorta jsem věděl už od Siriusovy… Ale změnilo. A já jsem to opravdu vítal. Ano, samozřejmě jsem jako každý, navyklý na určitý stereotyp, jen postupně přijímal možnost, že na mě nevypálíte ze zálohy ať už slovně či fyzicky. Začalo mi záležet na tom, že si o mně nebudete myslet, že jsem ten největší hlupák, co kdy po zemi chodil, či snad že se o mě zajímáte a staráte a to až tak, že dokonce riskujete i svůj krk, aby se mi něco nestalo._

_Pokud jsem to tedy ještě neučinil, bylo by teď na místě poděkování. Děkuji Vám za všechno, co jste pro mě udělal, vážím si toho, a ať se stane cokoliv, my oba to musíme zvládnout, protože já jsem zatraceně Harry Potter, chlapec, který vždycky všechno přežil, snad i to, co neměl, a vy jste dokonce Severus Snape, muž, jenž tolik let mátl jednoho z nejhorších černokněžníků všech dob a který se za každých okolností ze všeho vylízal, i když před tím třebas do ohně skočil. Tak se opovažte udělat nějakou pitomost a odejít za závoj dřív, než se znovu setkáme a pohlédneme si z očí do očí, protože… Myslím, že bych neunesl, kdybych Vás měl ztratit. Potřebuji… Ne, chci Vás po svém boku, a je mi skutečně jedno jak, ale bez Vás… Bez Vás mám pocit, jako bych nebyl úplný, jako by mi z hrudi vytrhli kousek, který krvácí a proklatě bolí!_

_Jste mou součástí a to se nezmění._

_S úctou a láskou Váš _

_Harry Potter_

Harry s povzdechem odložil brk a počkal chvilku, než pergamen uschne. Pak ho odnesl na Severusův pracovní stůl, kde si ho mistr lektvarů jistě při první příležitosti všimne.

Přistoupil ke stěně a zadíval se z okna ven. Měsíc povážlivě rychle dorůstal. Už zbývalo jen tak málo času. Tak málo života… _Merline z nejmocnějších, dej, ať to všechno dobře skončí, _pomyslel si mladý čaroděj, než se odebral k pohovce vyčkat další přeměny. Co by jen dal za to, kdyby se necítil tolik sám…

_Ach, Severusi._

ooOoo

Severus seděl v křesle, hlavu v dlaních. Potřeboval chvilku, aby to rozdýchal. Nevěděl, jestli v ruce drží pochybné výlevy pubertální mysli nebo pokus částečného zmijozela dokázat mu, co k němu ten zelenooký spratek cítí.

Takový vývoj událostí tedy neočekával. Ale něco v tom dopise ho přinutilo pomýšlet na to, že jeho život možná ještě není u konce a že by snad mohl být do budoucna i o něco bohatší.

_Harry, co mi to jen děláš?_

Nehodlal zelené osvícení opustit, ale doufal, že ono neopustí jeho…

ooOoo

_Pottere,_

_kvůli mé duševní rovnováze, která v tuto chvíli visí na dětském vlásku, se laskavě uklidněte. Hodlám Vás oblažovat svou nekonečnou přítomností do takové míry, až budete zoufale toužit po její opětovné absenci._

_Po tolika letech úspěšného úsilí zachovat Vás naživu nepřenechám tuto nevděčnou práci nějakému neschopnému idiotovi. Ačkoliv Vaše inteligence někdy dosahuje neskutečných nížin, navzdory tomu jsem očekával, že si samozřejmě budete dobře vědom skutečnosti, že stačí písknout a já tam budu. Kdekoliv._

_Severus Snape_

_P.S.: Dalších projevů Vaší neskonalé sentimentality mě ušetřete._

ooOoo

Když Harry držel následujícího dne jeho dopis v ruce, musel se usmát. Po dlouhé době se opravdu od srdce rozchechtal a nemohl přestat. Pak se sice uklidnil, ovšem příjemné teplo na duši ho hřálo dál.

_Jo, taky tě mám rád, Severusi…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sokol a rys**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Romance, Slash

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

**Kapitola osmá**

Nastalo peklo. Nebo to tak Harrymu alespoň připadalo. V noci si vůbec neodpočinul. I ve své zvířecí podobě cítil strašlivý neklid a Severusův zdánlivý pokoj mu nepomáhal. Copak je vůbec v lidských silách něco takového zvládnout, ač je k tomu ten dotyčný předurčen osudem? Nemůže se věštba mýlit? Co když to ne…

Nemohl na to ani pomyslet. Nemohl je všechny zklamat. Rona a Hermionu, ředitele a profesory, Weasleyovi, Remuse, Pastorka a ostatní kouzelníky a… Severuse. Prostě nemohl.

Odhodlaně zvedl hlavu, ve smaragdových očích zatavená nesmiřitelnost, a vyšel Voldemortovi vstříc.

ooOoo

Sokol vše sledoval z výšky. Jeho dlouhá křídla mu umožňovala nechávat se unášet větrem.

Pán zla silami nijak nešetřil. Shromáždil všechny temné bytosti a čaroděje, na které dosáhl svou mocí – hrozivé obry, ohavné mozkomory, kteří se živili štěstím, harpyje a nesmrtelné upíry, odpudivé skřety i obrovské akromantule a početnou skupinu Smrtijedů a následovníků. Bílé masky byly strženy. V poslední bitvě už anonymity nebylo potřeba.

A někde tam v chumlu věrných si vánek pohrával i s blonďatými vlasy Luciuse Malfoye.

Za Harrym stál celý řád a všichni obyvatelé kouzelnického světa, kteří netoužili po životě v temnotě. Kentauři zvolili stranu světla, stejně tak víly a sirény. Jednorožci nebojovali, ale jejich neochvějná přítomnost stačila, aby se statečná srdce bojovníků zvolna naplnila klidem.

A pak se nad Bradavicemi rozezvučelo mnohonásobné prásknutí a Severus změnil směr letu, aby se podíval, co to způsobilo. Fénixové! Nad cimbuřím kroužil snad celý národ fénixů a rozjasňoval širé okolí svou září. A když nakonec odzpívali píseň plnou naděje, v žádném srdci už nezůstala ani kapka pochybnosti.

Ano, dnes nastal ten den. Den konce a nového začátku.

_Až vyjde osmá luna a kraj se slunce zahalí…_ Ptačí mysl možná nepracovala tak dobře jako lidská, ale když se Severus zadíval na zlatavý roj fénixů, od kterých se třpytivě odrážely sluneční paprsky, a v dálce se objevil vycházející rudo-oranžový kotouč měsíce, věděl, že právě teď nastal ten správný okamžik.

Proroctví se začalo vyplňovat.

Harry kráčel středem louky s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou jako mladý princ. Už nepochyboval. Severus dokázal jasně rozpoznat ten okamžik, kdy si uvědomil, že to dokáže.

Voldemort mu šel naproti. Již tak ošklivou tvář mu hyzdil krutý úšklebek a samolibost jistého vítězství.

Setkali se zhruba na půli cesty, zástupy odhodlaných bojovníků za nimi. Čekali. Nervy vybičované na nejvyšší stupeň. Odhadovali své možnosti. Zvažovali.

_Dokážeš to, Harry_, pomyslel si sokol a v mysli mu zazněla další Sibylina slova: _Až temný pták zaječí a slétne zemi vstříc…_

_Ano, teď nastal ten okamžik!_ Naposledy zakroužil nad bitevním polem, než z plných plic vykřikl a vrhl se střemhlav k zemi.

_Takto to bylo předurčeno, takto to má být…_

ooOoo

Voldemortovy rudé oči nežhnuly, naopak, mrazily takovou silou, až se Harry zachvěl. _Na co čekáme?_ zeptal se mladý kouzelník sám sebe.

_Až ten čas nastane, budeme vědět, co dělat…,_ ozvala se mu v hlavě Albusova slova.

_Dobře._ Koutkem oka pozoroval oblohu. Neměl strach z útoku, a i kdyby, jeho bleskové instinkty chytače by ho jistě včas ochránily. Věděl, že tam Severus někde je, nepochyboval o tom, a to mu dodávalo jistoty.

A v tom ho uslyšel. Signál. Jasnou výzvu. Sokolí výkřik tak pronikavý, že to jeho ušima prosáklo až do nitra duše. _TEĎ!_

Voldemort sebou trhnul a Harry nezaváhal. Věděl, že musí nejprve zdržovat, protože Nagini byl stále ještě naživu a s ním i trocha té Tomovy nesmrtelnosti, ale pokud má svůj osud naplnit, nechť se tak stane…

Vyslal na Temného pána první kletbu, která ho napadla. Z cesmínové hůlky vyšlehl mrazivě modrý plamen a střetl se s Tomovým štítem. Pán zla se jen uchechtl a zlehka švihnul hůlkou.

Vřava začala. Život nebo smrt. Bílá či černá. Dobro či zlo. Ani jedna strana nečekala a její příslušníci se vrhali vpřed.

A v centru dění, ve středu toho celého chaosu a změti různobarevných světel, svistotu šípů a kovových zvuků mečů proti sobě stáli dva muži. Mladší a starší. Zelená a rudá. Odvaha a mocichtivost…

ooOoo

Severus letěl směrem k zemi. Vypadal jako šipka, křídla připažená, hlava se zobákem natažená vpřed. Vzduch kolem něj jen svištěl. Jak si jen často užíval takové chvíle, kdy se cítil volný a odpor vzduchu ho brněl po celém těle… Ale teď pátral, bloudil očima v tom zmatku před sebou. Harry se držel dobře, takže, co bylo jeho úkolem?

A pak mu došel další skrytý smysl ředitelových slov: _Živý viteál nebude schopen zničit žádný člověk_. Jenže on teď přece není člověk, že ne? Je a vlastně není. Setiny vteřiny odtikávaly, ale sokolovi se to zdálo jako celá věčnost. Zaměřil se na svůj cíl. Hledal jedno konkrétní studené tělo pokryté hrubými zelenými šupinami. Kde jen může mít slabé místo? V podstatě nikde, ovšem žádná živá bytost nepřežije bez hlavy…. Severus se v duchu ušklíbl a lehkým vychýlením křídla změnil sklon letu tak, aby Naginiho zasáhl pod tím správným úhlem.

Had nadzvedl hlavu, jako by si vyhlédl svou oběť, zatímco v jeho blízkosti vystřeloval Temný lord jednu kletbu za druhou. Harry se uhýbal a oplácel mu salvu svými kouzly, ovšem síly ho pomalu začínaly opouštět.

Severus přistál hadovi na hlavě. Nemilosrdně zaťal drápy do tenčí kůže na zátylku až na kost a zobákem se snažil proklouznout k mozku tohoto vražedného zvířete. Had se nepříčetně vzepjal, bojoval, kroutil se a snažil se svého nenadálého útočníka zasáhnout.

Ale shodit sokola se mu nedařilo. Jakmile dravec ucítil, že se dostává přesně tam, kam potřebuje, zapřel veškeré své síly a nemyslel na nic jiného, než že musí hada za každou cenu zabít. Upnul se k tomu celou svou vůlí, srdcem i duší. A nakonec… to zvládl.

Had se svalil bezmocně na zem a kousek Voldemortovy duše vybouchl oranžovým světlem. Na chvilku objal celé okolí nevýslovný chlad, ale pak to bylo náhle pryč. Viteál byl zničený, zbýval jen jeden nepřítel.

Tělo hada už leželo bez života, když si Severus, stále v ptačí podobě, začal uvědomovat i své ostatní smysly. Během zápasu byl tak zaujatý vytyčeným cílem, že ani necítil, jak mu had svou ohromnou silou láme žebra a tříští duté kosti. Pokusil se vstát, ale běháky ho neposlouchaly. Čichové buňky podráždil tolik známý pach krve a začala jej přemáhat únava.

ooOoo

Harry vnímal Naginiho skon ještě před tím, než všechny zasáhla magická vlna z kousku Tomovy duše.

_Teď nebo nikdy,_ pomyslel si v duchu. A přece se smrtící kletbou zaváhal. Ještě nikdy nevzal život a ani to nechtěl udělat. Voldemort sotva popadal dech, jak se vzpamatovával ze ztráty části sebe sama, prudká bolest viditelně lomcovala celým jeho tělem.

Harry se rozhlédl. Nechápal, jak k tomu vůbec mohlo dojít? Kdo byl příčinou Naginiho zkázy? A pak ho spatřil. Tmavě hnědé peří se chvělo námahou v zajetí kliček hadova těla, přes vytřeštěné oči začínala padat mlha a ze sokolovy hrudi prýštila čerstvá krev.

_Ne! Severusi, ty ne…_

Harry se už na nic neohlížel. Jediné, co mu bránilo dostat se ke svému společníkovy, byl Voldemort.

A když Tom v mladíkově tváři uviděl tu nemilosrdnost, samolibý úsměv, který se mu už zase začínal tvořit na rtech, povadl a do jeho očí vstoupila nová emoce. Strach. Temný pán se až dosud tolik bál smrti, že se života držel zuby nehty. Nikdy by se ho dobrovolně nevzdal. Strach jako prudký lijavec zachvátil jeho tělo a zatemnil už tak černou mysl, a když Harry pozvedl svou hůlku a zelený paprsek si razil cestu jeho směrem, věděl, že už ho nedokáže zastavit.

Lord Voldemort, pán všeho zla, padl k zemi jako zralá hruška, ale Harry Potter, zachránce kouzelnického světa, se o to nestaral. Okamžitě se rozběhl k Severusovi a zlomeně poklesl na kolena. Opatrně podebral sokolí hlavu roztřesenými prsty a druhou ruku jemně přitiskl na krvácející ránu. Pták se chrčivě nadechl a zamrkal. _Harry…,_ proběhlo vyčerpanou myslí, než se mu víčka opětovně zavřela.

„Ne! Severusi, to nesmíš! Slíbil jsi mi to, slyšíš? Slíbil!" křičel na něj a mírně třásl povadlým tělíčkem. _Nedovolím ti to!_

„Fawkesi!" zvolal po vteřině zoufale. „Fawkesi, prosím, potřebuji tě. Již jsi mi jednou zachránil život, zachraň jej i podruhé!" zvolal hlasitě Harry a z očí se mu začaly kutálet slzy. „Prosím, bez něj…" _už tu pro mě také není místo._

Volaný fénix se objevil kousek před ním a rychlým krokem přeběhl k dvojici. Sokolí tělo bylo chladné a Harry se ho snažil udržet při životě vlastní magickou silou. Fawkes se sklonil a začal zpívat. Neslyšeli radostnou píseň, ne, tahle byla smutná a plná bolesti, ale i lásky. Taková, která vás dožene k upřímným slzám. A Harry Potter plakal a fénix s ním.

Náhle se všichni ostatní fénixové vznesli do vzduchu a vylétli tak vysoko, že to vypadalo, jako by nastalo zatmění, ale ne úplné, protože na úplňkovém měsíci se odrážel sluneční svit a peří fénixů žhnulo dalším magickým světlem. Jako by snad nastal den bez noci a noc beze dne.

A Fawkes stále plakal. Jenže jeho slzy se již nevstřebávaly do peří, Harryho ruce už neobjímaly ptačí tělo. Ne.

ooOoo

Severus se s námahou nadechl a pomalu otevíral oči. Stál tak blízko smrti. Věděl to. Už si se svou starou známou skoro podával ruku, než se na něj zpod černé kapuce bezzubě usmála a zavrtěla hlavou. Ani nevypadala zklamaně. _JEŠTĚ NE_, slyšel jakoby z dáli, _JEDNOU SE POTKÁME, slibovala, ALE TVOJE KNÍŽKA ŽIVOTA JEŠTĚ NENÍ ZAPLNĚNÁ, MŮJ MILÝ._

Severus na ni nechápavě hleděl, než si uvědomil, že se na něj už nedívá smrt, ale pláčem zčervenalé smaragdové oči.

„Harry," zašeptal a vztáhl k němu ruku, jako by se chtěl ujistit, že to není jen přelud, že neblouzní. Mladší muž ho za tu dlaň zachytil a pevněji ji stiskl. Také byl jako omámený, tak dlouho toužil po okamžiku, kdy se konečně setkají. Tolik mu chyběly ty temné oči, které někomu neprozradí nic a jinému třeba všechno. Sklonil se, přiložil si hřbet Severusovy ruky něžně k tváři, lehce se o ni otřel, a pak ho prudce objal.

„Severusi…"

ooOoo

Blonďatý muž stál jako v mrákotách. Kolem něj se ještě bojovalo, i když se po pádu svého pána temná strana začala rozpadat. Někteří tvorové se vytratili, obři ztratili vedení a mozkomory zastrašili fénixové a jednorožci. Pár kouzelníků uprchlo, jiní padli v boji a nemnoho se jich ještě pokoušelo držet řady a sesílat kletby.

Ale Lucius ne. Stál tam jako přimražený a sledoval podivnou scénu před sebou. Harryho Pottera zoufale zhrouceného u téměř mrtvého ptáka, pak fénixe a jeho píseň, ne vlastně houf fénixů a… Severuse. _Severus Snape a Harry Potter!_ Začínal vidět rudě, nenávist ho zahlcovala. Draco je mrtvý, Temný lord je mrtvý a oni dva, kteří za všechno mohou, jsou naživu a spolu! A dokonce se jim podařilo zlomit kletbu, nemá už nad nimi žádnou moc!

Prsty ho zasvrběly, popadl hůlku a zamířil. Už měl ta konečná slova na jazyku, když ho náhle odmrštila povědomá magická síla. Během svého letu do trosek ještě zahlédl jiskřivý pohled Albuse Brumbála, který jej nenechal na pochybách, kdo byl původcem jeho nezdaru.

Ředitel si založil ruce na hrudi a chvíli na něj znechuceně shlížel, než se otočil, aby mu neuniklo dojemné shledání Severuse a Harryho. Jeho chlapci se konečně našli, zaslouží si štěstí. Když ne oni, tak kdo?


	9. Chapter 9

**Sokol a rys**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Romance, Slash

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

**Kapitola devátá**

Harry seděl na křesle vedle Severusovy postele. Sám byl velmi unavený, ale naštěstí neutrpěl žádná vážná zranění. Po bitvě se, po důkladné prohlídce lékouzelnicí, přesunuli zpátky na hrad v Nottinghamshire. V Bradavicích panoval takový ruch, že by si neodpočali, a ani jeden z nich se nechtěl okamžitě potýkat s ministerstvem a všetečnými novináři. Jednou se na veřejnosti budou muset ukázat, ale to počká, až budou úplně v pořádku.

Harry si podepřel hlavu a zívl. Hleděl se na muže ležícího před ním a nedokázal se vynadívat. Severus byl v obličeji trochu pohublý, vrásky kolem očí a úst se zvýraznily, vlasy mu sahaly až pod ramena. Zestárl. Jako by pro něj ten uplynulý rok znamenal deset let. Ale Harrymu na tom pramálo záleželo. Byl tady. S ním. Tolik pro něj ten muž znamenal a tak málo stačilo, aby ho navždycky ztratil, protože v Severusovi opět převládla ta odvážná část, když riskoval téměř všechno.

Ovšem, kdyby jeho nebylo, nikdy by nezvítězili. A Harry by možná ještě teď váhal, jakou kletbu pro Voldemorta zvolit. Zabil. Poprvé a snad naposledy byl nucen někomu vzít život, ale někde hluboko v hrudi cítil, že jednal správně. Tom Riddle by byl jako živý až příliš nebezpečný. Ale ani tohle vědomí jeho svědomí nijak neulehčilo. Musí se s tím naučit žít. Musí se s tím vyrovnat.

Ale teď bylo po všem a konečně cítil, jako by ten balvan na hrudi dostal křídla, jako by se zbavil přetěžkého závaží.

Severus se ve spánku přetočil trochu více k Harrymu. Byl v pořádku, jen potřeboval pár dní užívat lektvary zacelující zranění, proti zánětu a na bolest. Fénixovy slzy ho sice vyvedly od brány smrti, úplně ho ale vyléčit nedokázaly. Musel hodně odpočívat. Udržet mistra lektvarů na lůžku bylo obvykle téměř nemožné, ale tentokrát se sám, i když trochu zdráhavě, podvolil.

Harry k němu vztáhl ruku a bříšky prstů přejel po vybledlém znamení na předloktí. Už je konečně volný. Možná proto byl jeho zvěromágskou podobou sokol. Ať už vědomě či podvědomě toužil po svobodě. Rukou přejel až na zápěstí, a pak ho palcem pohladil po dlani, než jejich prsty propletl a pevně stiskl.

_Nepustím. Už tě nenechám odejít!_

Nějakou dobu tam ještě jen tak seděl a shlížel na něj, než mu ztěžkla víčka a hlava klesla.

ooOoo

Probudil ho závan vzduchu a šustivě zvuky. Tuze povědomé zvuky. Zvednul hlavu, promnul si ztuhlá ramena a strnul_. Ne! To se přece nemohlo stát! Zlomili jsme ji. Zlomili!_

Harry vytřeštěně zíral na sokola před sebou, který si právě oprašoval peří a trochu zmateně se rozhlížel.

Oknem do místnosti dopadalo denní světlo. Bylo po východu slunce. Teď tedy obvykle nastávala ta část dne, kdy měl lidskou podobu Harry.

Mladý muž vstal a přešel ke krbu. Zadíval se do skomírajících plamenů. _Nemohlo, nemohlo_, opakoval si v duchu jako mantru. Jenže ať si to říkal, kolikrát chtěl, skutečnost byla stále táž. Severus ho tiše pozoroval kulatýma očima dravce. Harry klesnul na pohovku a dal si hlavu do dlaní. Všechny ty pocity štěstí, které cítil ještě včera večer, nahradila beznaděj. Kdyby jen věděl jak nebo co udělat, došel by třeba na kraj světa, aby je vysvobodil, ale on to zatraceně nevěděl!

Ve chvíli, kdy mu mezi prsty protekla první slaná slza, ucítil, jak mu někdo jemně odtlačuje ruce z obličeje. Prudce vzhlédl a zamrkal, aby tak zahnal další slzy, které ho pálily v očích.

„Severusi," zašeptal s úctou a bázní a vrhnul se muži stojícímu před ním do náruče. Zatínal mu prsty do zad tak mocně, až starší muž bolestně syknul.

„Promiň," vyhrknul a o krůček ustoupil. Nechtěl se příliš vzdalovat z jeho tak skutečné blízkosti. „Neublížil jsem ti?" zajímal se a zkoumavě si ho prohlížel.

„Přežil jsem daleko horší věci, Harry," pronesl povzneseně Severus a Harry se vděčně usmál.

„To máš pravdu," odpověděl. Pak odvrátil pohled a skoro neznatelně zašeptal: „Myslel jsem si… Myslel jsem, že…" Ztěžka polknul.

Chladné prsty pod bradou ho donutily otočit se zpět. „Já vím. Ale ne. Nic takového už se nestane. Přeměňoval jsem se násilím už tolikrát, že jsem to nějak podvědomě udělal i dnes. Byl to reflex."

„Ale já jsem se ne…"

„Ty jsi byl příliš vyčerpaný a měl jsi starosti. Tvé podvědomí ani nenapadlo zabývat se ještě něčím dalším. Anebo," Severus pokrčil rameny, „to u mne bylo jen silnější."

Harry se usmál a prohlásil: „Chybělo ti to."

„Možná," podal mu Severus neurčitou odpověď.

„Měl by sis vzít svoje lektvary a…" Mladší muž se už otáčel, aby mu podal jeho léky, ale lektvarista mu to nedovolil.

„Ne," zavrtěl hlavou. „To počká. Ještě musím udělat jednu věc." Zadíval se na Harryho tak pronikavým pohledem, až se mladík zachvěl. Útlá ruka se zvedla a obkreslila Harryho tvář. Čelo, lícní kosti i bradu.

„Severusi?" zeptal se Harry tiše, ale víc už nestihl, protože se k němu mistr lektvarů nahnul a spojil jejich rty v jedno.

Harryho ústa ovanul horký dech a sametový dotek Severusových rtů. Zavřel oči. Jen koutkem mysli vnímal, jak jeho vlastní ruce objaly Severuse kolem pasu, jak se mu srdce divoce rozbušilo, jak ho ta často tak přísná ústa líbají s potřebou a vášní.

„Neodcházej… Neodcházej nikam a zůstaň tu se mnou," slyšel mezi polibky jakoby zdálky. A kdo by byl Harry Potter, aby to nesplnil?

ooOoo

_Později téhož roku._

Kaštanová klisna prudce hrábla kopytem a zafrkala. Rozčepýřený mladík v sedle se sklonil a chlácholivě ji poplácal po krku. „Klid, holka, klid. Už to bude…"

Po chvíli vyjel za stáje druhý jezdec na vraném hřebci. Dlouhé černé vlasy mu volně splývaly kolem obličeje.

„Připraven?" zeptal se Severus.

Harry jen přikývl.

Oba pobídli koně a vyjeli do noci. Ubývající měsíc jim svítil na cestu. Kam je povede? Vlastně nikam a přece kamkoliv, všechno záleží jen na nich…

KONEC


End file.
